Finn y Sonic
by Elsa la Eriza
Summary: Alguna vez has pensado... ¿Como seria si Sonic conociera a Finn? En esta historia de Aventura te dira la respuesta. Una gran historia que te encantara


_Hola chicos! Este es mi primer Fanfic. Leeanla si des gusta HDA y Sonic, por lo tanto estoy hacienlo un fanfic, ya que lo dire a terminar la historia. _

_En una tierra lejana unos amigos llamados Jake el perro y Finn el Humano. Finn estaba caminando por los bosques de Ooo a buscar una nueva aventura. _

_- Aventura... Donde estas aventura... - Decia buscando Finn._

_De reprente se tropieza con un erizo de color azul, guantes blancos y zapatos de color rojos con una linea blanca._

_- ¡Hey! ¿Pero que..? - Dijo Finn mirando a ese erizo._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado a donde vas! - Dijo el erizo azul con mal humor._

_- Pero... ¿Que rayos de clase de animal eres? - Dijo Finn devantandoce._

_- Mmmmh... Mi nombre es Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog. - Dijo el Erizo._

_- ¡Orale que locura! Pues mi nombre es Finn, el humano. -_

_- Y me podria explicar... ¿Como es que llegue aqui? - Dijo con curiosidad Sonic_

_- Estas en la Tierra de Ooo. ¿Por que? - Pregunto Finn._

_- Es que lo vi algo... Raro este mundo. Nada mas. - Respondio Sonic._

_- Y... ¿Quieres que te enseñe el mundo? - De pregunto Finn con un tono alegre._

_- ¡Claro! ¿Por que no? - Respondio Sonic tambien con un tono alegre como Finn._

_- ¡Bueno! Pues... ¡Es una buena noticia! ¡Vamos a la aventura! - Dijo Finn mas alegre que nunca, ya que iba de aventura con un nuevo amigo._

_Bueno, simplemente en Mobius Tails estaba reparando el tornado tranquilamente, pero en unos minutos de incomoda algo._

_- Hey... Pero... ¿Donde rayos esta Sonic? - Dijo Tails por curiosidad. _

_Todos estaban con pura curiosidad diciendo: ''¿Donde esta Sonic?'' Asi que Tails hizo una reunion con todos sus amigos. Reunienlodos en su taller._

_-__ Bueno bueno bueno, chicos esto es un problema en serio. ¿¡EN DONDE RAYOS ESTA SONIC!? - Dijo Tails hablando con todos._

_- Si, ¿Donde esta ese idiota? - Dijo sarcastico Knuckles. _

_- No de digas idiota, idiota. - Dijo Cream._

_- ¡YA BASTA! ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS PUEDE AYURDANOS CON ESTE PROBLEMA!? - Grito Tails enojado con la discucion._

_- ¡YO! - Dijo Amy devantando la mano felizmente._

_- ¿¡Amy!? - Dijeron todos. _

_- Si, ¡Quiero hacer este favor! - Dijo Amy alegremente._

_- Bueno, esto es ovbio. Tiene que ir. - Dijo Tails. _

_- ¡GRACIAS TAILS! - Dijo Amy abrazando a Tails fuertemente lleno de felicidad._

_- P - Para nada P - ¡Pero me aficias! - Dijo Tails casi aficiandoce._

_- Oh... Perdoname Tails... Jeje... - Dijo Amy alejandoce._

_De reprente, suena en el IPad de Tails. _

_- ¡Oh! Creo que me dieron un mensaje. - Dijo Tails sacando su IPad._

_El mensaje decia: _

_''¡Tails! Mi amigo... ¿Que tal esta el clima? Pues... ¡Destrosado mañana! ¡JO JO JO! Que pena que Sonic no esta... ¡Pues es mejor por que asi me dara tiempo para destruir todo Mobius! Pues, fue un gran gusto en conocerlos. ¡Eggman se va!'' _

_Todos se quedaron con la boca bien abierta. Hasta que de dijeron a Amy:_

_- Amy... Ve ahora... Y sera mejor... - Dijeron todos. _

_Asi que Amy patio corriendo a buscarlo por todas partes. Mientras, Sonic estaba muy relajado, ya que estaba haciendo un pinic con Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa._

_- ¡Estos sawnduiches estan sabrosos! - Dijo Jake _

_- Jajaja, es cierto... ¡Estan muy sabrositos! - Dijo Finn comiendo. _

_- Finn... ¡No hables con la boca abierta tontito! - Dijo la Dulce Princesa apuntando a Finn. - Asi que... Vienes de Mobius... ¿No? - Dijo (de nuevo) Dulce Princesa, pero esta vez a Sonic. _

_- Mmmmh... Si. - Dijo Sonic distraido._

_- Estem... Creo que eh oido mucho sobre ese lugar y... - Dijo la Dulce Princesa, pero Finn lo interrumpio. _

_- Sonic... ¿Estas bien? - Dijo con curiosidad Finn. _

_- Si, si, estoy... Bien... - Dijo Sonic. _

_- Aaah... Perdona por interrumpir princesa. - Dijo Finn disculpandoce con la Dulce Princesa._

_- No hay problema, Finn. - Dijo Dulce Princesa perdonando a Finn._

_- Oigan... Creo que me aburro demaciado aqui... - Dijo con aburrimiento Jake. _

_- Jajaja bueno, Sonic y yo nos vamos al reino helado. - Dijo Finn._

_- Bueno, adios Finn, ¡Te veo mas tarde hermanito! - Dijo Jake despidiendoce de Finn y Sonic. _

_- ¡Adiós Jake! - Dijo Finn devolviendo el adiós a Jake._

_- Adiós Jake. - Dijo Sonic con un tono mas o menos alegre. _

_Asi que, Finn y Sonic se fueron al reino helado, siempre congelado con mucha nieve. Y claro que había pingüinos. _

_- Bien, esto es el reino helado... Quieres entrar al castillo? - De pregunto Finn_

_- Entremos. Pero... Creo que hay alguien alli. - Dijo Sonic con un tono de curiosidad. _

_- Naaa, solo es el Rey Helado durmiendo. ¿Cambiaste de opinion? - Dijo Finn.  
_

_- ¡Claro! ¡A mi me encanta la aventura! - _

_- ¿En serio? ¡A mi igual! -  
_

_Finn y Sonic hablaban lo que tenían en común. Eso despertó al Rey Helado por que hablaban muy fuerte. _

_- Hay pero... ¿Quien interrumpe mi sueño? - Grito enojado el Rey Helado_

_Después, un pinguino viene y de apunta a la ventana. El Rey Helado siempre lo llamaba Gunter. _

_- ¿Que pasa Gunter? - Pregunto el Rey Helado_

_- Guak - Dijo Gunter señalando. Hacia la ventana del castillo. _

_- ¿Quieres que vea la ventana? - Pregunto el Rey Helado._

_- Guak - _

_- Tomare eso como un si. - Se dijo el Rey Helado. _

_El Rey Helado se asomo por la ventana, y ve a Finn y a Sonic charlando.  
_

_- ¡Hey! Largense de mi territorio ¡AHORA! - Dijo enojadamente el Rey Helado. - _

_- Hey Rey Helado, solo estabamos charlando un rato. - Dijo Sonic. _

_- Si pero... ¿Podrían bajar el volumen de su voz chillona? - _

_- Hay bueno viejito, solo dejanos tranquilos. ¿Es que a caso no puedes hacer eso? - Dijo Finn con un tono enojado.  
_

_- Si pero, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta oír sus voces. ¡LARGENSE DE AQUI! _

_Eso fue un momento muy incomodo. Asi que Finn y Sonic se largaron de ese lugar muy molestos. Mientras con Amy en Mobius, busco por todos lados. Hasta encontrar un bosque muy raro. _

_- Mmmmh... Me pregunto si Sonikku esta por aqui.. - Se pregunto Amy.  
_

_Amy vio como una chica de fuego anlaba por alli, Amy de dio un poco de curiosidad. _

_- ¡Hey! ¿De donde eres chica? - Pregunto Amy. _

_- ¿Yo? Soy la Princesa Flama. Un gusto. - De dijo la Princesa Flama._

_- Amy Rose. Mucho gusto. - De dijo Amy presetandoce. _

_- ¿Quieres acampar hoy a la noche? - Pregunto Flama. _

_- ¡Claro! - Respondio Amy con un tono alegre._

_Despues de eso, Flama y Amy se hacen amigas. En el campamento, Flama y Amy hablaban de cosas de chicas._

_- Y Amy... A ti te gusta un chico? - Pregunto La Princesa Flama _

_- Mmmmh... Si eso creo... - Dijo Amy mientras se sonronjarse. _

_- ¿Me podrias decir quien es, porfavor? - Dijo la Princesa Flama con un tono de emocion._

_- Pues... Su nombre es... Sonic... - Dijo Amy con un tono timido, pero tambien con un sonrojo._

_- Aah... ¿Y que tal tu relaccion con el? - De pregunto la Princesa Flama. _

_- Ammm pues... No muy bien osea... - Dijo Amy, pero despues la interrumpieron. _

_- Ya se tu problema. La cual es que, tu eres muy linda pero tambien muy exagerada con el amor. Me refiero a que, tu siempre lo sigues por todos lados, pues el amor lleva tiempo. A los chicos no de gusta la precion en el amor. trata de lleva tiempo. Pero tambien puedes mostrale su amor solo que no tan exagerado, algo pequeño hasta que el demuestre por completo o cuando llega la hora. Asi que... Considerado como un amigo. - Dijo la Princesa Flama explicando. _

_- Wow... Flamita... Eso intentare. Gracias. - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa. _

_- Jajaja, no hay de que. - Dijo la Princesa Flama devolviendo la sonrisa._

_- Bueno, vamonos. Ya se hace media noche. - Dijo Amy mirando la luna con un tono. _

_Mientras en la casa de Finn, ya era media noche. Finn estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. A excepcion de Sonic, estaba en donde durmia Jake (Porque ya Jake estaba casado con Arcoiris y tenia a sus hijos, esto es por si des da curiosidad.) pesando con sus amigos y pesando esto: ¿Como este perro pudo acormodarse con esta cama que en un cajon? bueno, por el otro tema..._

_- Mmmmh... Como estraño a mis amigos... - Susurro Sonic._

_Al dia siguiente, el sol salia lentamente, los pajaros cantaban y el olor de las flores estaban presente. ¡Y huelen muy rico! (okno .-.) El fin, Finn estaba despertando habriendo sus ojos lentamente hasta abrilos, despues dio un gran bosteso.  
_

_- Buenos dias... - Bostezo. - Hoy es un gran dia... Lo presiento. - Dijo Finn mirando la ventana. _

_- ¡Hola! ¿Como te fue el sueñito? - Pregunto Sonic_

_- Mmmh... Creo que bien. Oye ya vuelvo me voy a cambiar. - Dijo Finn que se fue directamente al baño._

_Cuando Finn se iba a cambiar, Sonic sentado del cajon penso: ¿Como estarian mis amigos? - Susurro Sonic.  
_

_En un minuto Finn vuelve._

_- Holaaa de nuevo Sonic. ¿Aun no has hecho nada? - Pregunto Finn, con un pequeño tono de curiosidad.  
_

_- Ammm... Eh... No, aun no. - Dijo Sonic con tono de distraido._

_- Sonic, ¿Que te pasa por que tienes una cara muy distraida? - Dijo Finn_

_- Estem... Creo que tengo que volver a Mobius... - Dijo Sonic. _

_Despues, alguien toca la puerta.  
_

_- Ya vuelvo, alguien toco la puerta. - Dijo Finn, caminando hacia la puerta_

_Abrio la puerta principal, quien era Amy y la Princesa Flama _

_- Hola Flama, ¿Que quieres? - Dijo Finn con una sonrisa y un tono muy amigable.  
_

_- Mmmh, nada Finn. Solo que mi amiga dice que vio a un chico por aqui en tu casa. - Dijo la Princesa Flama_

_- ¿Sonic? Bueno, en mi habitacion. - Dijo Finn señalando su habitacion. (Bueno, no se veia porque estaba arriba). _

_- Gracias Finn, puedes pasar Amy. - Dijo la Princesa Flama dandole un paso a Amy. _

_Amy a ver la casa se quedo somprendida, era una casita de árbol pero muy bonita. _

_- Wow, ¡Si que tienes una gran casa Finn! - Dijo Amy con tono como "Ver algo hermoso" _

_- Jejeje, Gracias y... ¿Como te llamas? - De pregunto Finn. _

_- Amy Rose. - Dijo Amy. _

_- Mmmh.. Suena un poco como Amelia... Mejor te llamare por tu nombre, siempre lo hago. - _

_- Amy, ¿Que tal si vas con Sonic mientras nosotros hablamos? - Pregunto la Princesa Flama con un tono amigable. _

_- Bueno. - Dijo Amy. _

_Amy busco a Sonic en la habitacion de Finn, por lo cual estaba viendo la ventana. _

_- ¿Sonic? - Dijo Amy con la voz poco baja. _

_- ¿Amy? - Dijo Sonic volteandoce hacia Amy. - ¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo de nuevo Sonic, pero con un tono timidoso. _

_- Sonic, te debo decir que, Mobius ya estara destruido si no llegas ahora. Porfavor, ven de nuevo a Mobius. _

_- Y - Y... ¿Quien lo hace? - Pregunto Sonic. _

_- Eggman, debes ir ahora, porfavor, te lo digo en serio. - Dijo Amy con un tono frio y serio. _

_- Bueno, si es lo que tu quieres, te creo, tu nunca me dijistes una mentira. - Dijo Sonic sonriendo hacia Amy. _

_Amy de devuelve la sonrisa, por lo tanto con la Princesa Flama y Finn... _

_- Wow, si que se han volvido amigos por solo un minuto... Y una pregunta... ¿A Sonic de gusta una chica? - Pregunto la Princesa Flama. _

_- No lo se, ni de eh hecho esa pregunta. - Dijo Finn con casi un tono de curiosidad. _

_- ¡FINN! HAY UNA NOTICIA ¡NOS VAMOS A MI PLANETA! Y AHORA - Dijo Sonic gritando. _

_- ¡¿QUE?! - Grito Finn. _

_- Si, es que mi planeta esta en peligro. - Dijo Sonic. _

_- Orale que loco pero... ¿Flama puede ir? - Dijo Finn. _

_- ¡Claro! Puede servinos como una ayuda. - Dijo Sonic. _

_- Bueno, ¿Y entoces que esperamos? - Dijo Finn con la inspiracion de la aventura. _

_Finn y Sonic partieron a la aventura, mientras la Princesa Flama y Amy se quedaron atras._

_- ¿Vamos? - Pregunto la Princesa Flama con una sonrisa. _

_Amy acepto volviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, y fueron caminando tranquilamente. Finn y Sonic fueron hacia donde la dimencion estaba y entraron, a verlo estaba todo destruirlo, todo arruinado, todo feo (xD)  
_

_- ¡SANTA CACHUCHA! ¿PERO QUE PACHO? - Dijo Finn somprendido. _

_- No lo se, seguro que Amy tenia razon. - Dijo Sonic.  
_

_- Oye.. - _

_- ¿Que? - _

_- Creo que te gusta Amy... - _

_- ¡¿QUE?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Solo ella me cae bien! - Grito Sonic un poco nervioso.  
_

_- Hay aja... - Dijo Finn con un tono de "no te creo" pero el de la verdad. _

_Se ollen explociones,caos, y muchos gritos. Asi que Finn y Sonic fueron hacia donde se oian hasta llegar alli. Vieron un robot gigante parecido a Eggman, por desafortunadamente Eggman los vio.  
_

_- ¡Hey jovenes! En especial Sonic, que gusto volver a verte. ¡Por que ya es demaciado tarde! - Dijo Eggman._

_- ¡VIEJO GORDO CON BIGOTE! ¡NI SABES DE QUE TE VAMOS A HACER ANCIANO PATETICO! - Grito Finn_

_- Aho... ¡¿VIEJO PATETICO?! ¡¿VIEJO GORDO CON BIGOTE?! PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO NIÑO, ¡TU NI SABES QUIEN SOY YO! - Dijo enojadisimo Eggman_

_- Eggman Robotnik. ¿Ok? - Dijo Finn._

_- ¡PERO TU... TU SI ERES PEQUEÑO HUMANO! AHORA PAGARAS POR ESTO! - Grito enojado Egman._

_- Hola, perdon por la tardanza, solo caminamos. - Dijo Amy y la Princesa Flama. _

_- Mmmh... Me dio una idea... Como la chica flamante es muy caliente mejor... - Dijo Eggman, y movio el robot y con la mano, arraco a Amy. - ¡ACARRO A LA DAMISELA ROSADA! ¡JOJOJO!  
_

_- ¡AMY! - Grito Sonic con un tono de preocupacion. _

_- ¡SONIC! AYUDA POR FAVOR! - Grito Amy fuerte y casi con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_Esto devilito a Sonic, callendo como un desmayado. Los demas que quedaban eran Finn y la Princesa Flama.  
_

_- Flama, ve a salvar a Amy, yo me ocupo de Sonic - Dijo Finn con un tono mas o menos serio. _

_- Claro - Dijo la Princesa Flama corriendo como el fuego. _

_Finn se acacho a ver a Sonic. _

_- Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Finn. _

_- No... Se lo que me pasa... ¿Como es que cai?_

_- Ahora lo entiendo, Amy es tu punto debil, es por eso que siempre escapas de ella, eres un corbarde, sin ofender pero es la verdad. - Dijo Finn. _

_- ¿En serio? No... No lo sabia... Yo... Creo que... - Dijo Sonic con un tono frio.  
_

_- ¡¿TE GUSTA AMY?! - Dijo Finn interrumpiendo a Sonic_

_- ¡NO! YA TE LO DIJE, ¡ENTIENDE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE NO ME GUSTA AMY, SOLO ME CAE BIEN! - Dijo grintando Sonic mientras sonrojaba._

_- ¡JA! No me mientas mas, te lo veo en tu carita. - Dijo Finn. _

_- Bueno, okay si me gusta Amy... Siento cosas por ella... Yo... creo que me enamore de... Ella... ¡PERO NO DE DIGAS A NADIE SOBRE ESTO! - Dijo Sonic poniendoce como un tomate  
_

_- Si, ya lo sabia, me lo conto en persona. - Dijo Tails.  
_

_- ¿Tails? ¿Que haces tu aqui? - Dijo Sonic con curiosidad.  
_

_- Estaba aqui hace un rato... Bueno, traje las esmeraldas, lo ayudaran a vencer a Eggman, todo vuelve a la normalidad y fin. ¿Ahora me entienden? - Dijo Tails. _

_Finn y Sonic quedaron un poco con curiosidad (Por que sabia de todo) A si que pusieron las esmeraldas como un circulo, con su poder brillo muy fuerte que Sonic se volvió Super Sonic. _

_- Wow, ya no eres azul, ¡Ahora eres dorado! - Dijo Finn asombrado.  
_

_- Gracias Finn, ahora vamos a derrotar a Eggman. - Dijo Sonic.  
_

_Finn y Sonic fueron corriendo a donde estaba Eggman, Asi que lo llamo con un silbido. _

_- ¿SUPER SONIC? PERO QUE... - Dijo Eggman asombrado.  
_

_- SI EGGMAN, ¡YA VERAS TU FRACAS0 QUE TENDRAS! _

_Sonic hizo una bola (bueno, no se creo que... Es que no me acuerdo los poderes de Super Sonic que hasta me se olvidan pero bueno pueden dejar sus comentarios...) y se lo lanzo al robot. Despues, todo estaba en blanco, no habia nada a salvo de Sonic, Sonic estaba muy confunso. Hasta que ve a Finn por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. _

_- ¿Finn? ¿Que paso aqui? - Pregunto con curiosidad Sonic.  
_

_- Amigo, no pasa nada estamos en tu mente, esto solo fue un consejo divertido, si paso pero recuerda que siempre sere tu amigo. Ahora me tengo que ir, ya tienes que despertar. - Dijo Finn con una sonrisa._

_- No, ¡No te vallas! ¡Tengo mas preguntas! - Dijo Sonic _

_Cuando Sonic desperto, vio a Amy corriendo hacia el. _

_- ¡SONIC! ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Amy preocupada por Sonic. _

_- Nada pasa Amy... Nada pasa. - Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras se devantaba_

_- Me alegro, me moriria si te pasara algo. - Dijo Amy. _

_- ¿Me das un abrazo? - Pregunto Sonic alegremene_

_- Mmmmh... Bueno... - Dijo Amy. _

_Sonic y Amy se dieron un abrazo de amigos, mientras en Ooo, Finn, donde se tropezo, miro de que se tropezo y solo era una roca, Finn miro la roca por unos segundos, hasta darle una sonrisa. _

_- Gracias Sonic, amigo mio. - Susurro Finn. _

_Finn se fue caminando hacia donde la aventura de esperaba. Porque la aventura, es su vida._

_FIN. _

_¡Espero que des haya gustado! Esta historia esta retrasada D: Por cierto, para que sepan tengo una historia llamada "La Princesa y el Ciudadano" y estara muy pronto en noviembre. Por lo tanto dejen sus comentarios! :D_


End file.
